Telling the Truth
by SamNny
Summary: "You've been able to figure everything out since the beginning. You already knew what all of us were like from the start. You touched us all and brought about a change in all of us that we never would have expected. You can tell when we're upset, scheming, lonely, and lying. What you've failed to notice, however, are the real feelings." KyouHaru


I think I was supposed to be finding happiness. Or was it peace? No, maybe it was... comfort? Harmony? Eh, it was some sort of goody-feeling emotion of my inner workings. Stupid Tamaki-senpai told me that whatever I did and wherever I went, I should bring it with me. My own... whatever it was. It sounded like it was supposed to be moving and I probably should have been paying more attention, but... well, my attention was elsewhere.

I don't know why, but I was so drawn to the far-away look in his eyes. That same look Arai said that I always used to have. But his gaze was more... sad. Like a great wave of sorrow and pain had washed over him or something. But I couldn't figure out what had caused it. I thought that getting out from under his father's scrutinizing and never-satisfied thumb would make him feel more relaxed. I suppose he was, more so than usual anyway, but it still wasn't right. I didn't expect and overnight transformation, but it's been a month and a half already, you would think the guy would lighten up a little more.

"... while my future is still uncertain, I have narrowed down my options considerably over the past few weeks. However, one thing is certain," I couldn't help but overhear, "I will be refraining from having anything to do with the medical field."

So Kyouya-senpai really is abandoning his father's business, eh? I never thought I'd live to see the day that happened. His heart seemed so set on being the next heir, but it seems that he could care less about that now. I suppose after everything that happened, he finally realized that his happiness was more important. Or maybe he was just being spiteful. In any case, he was certainly standing on his own two feet, and I guess he really did stand tall. It was nice to see him flourishing so much, but then came that look...

It was as if there was still a missing puzzle piece. Like he was missing something to make his newfound freedom complete and wholesome. I just couldn't imagine what it is. He was so worked up when he found out Tamaki-senpai was leaving. He realized he was the glue holding everything together. And now that he was back and club activities resumed as usual, hauling in an even bigger profit than ever before, he was still in a weird mood.

"You know, I don't mean to pry, Kyouya-senpai, but could you please tell me what's been going on?"

He stopped scribbling in his little black book long enough to glance up at me and wonder. His eyes were locked with mine and his mouth hung open ever so slightly, as if I had caught him off guard or something. When he said, "Whatever do you mean, Haruhi?" I told him to cut the crap. He wasn't fooling anyone and I knew he was perceptive enough to know that I had caught on to him.

"I can assure you, I'm quite alright. It's a little difficult to adjust to my new lifestyle, but I think I'm handling it rather well. Please, do not worry yourself over me."

"That's not what I mean, senpai. You still have a sad look in your eyes, you know? If there's something on your mind, you should probably just spit it out. It won't do you any good to keep things bottled up inside."

He snapped his book shut and shoved his pen in his coat pocket. He stood up silently and asked me to walk with him, ushering us both over to the door. Tamaki-senpai and the twins were having another petty argument and they taunted our king while he blew up in their faces. I guess that will never change. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai just sat back, clearly uninterested in their surroundings. With all Host activities done with for the day, I suppose they had every right to opt out of participating in anything.

Kyouya-senpai and I walked down the hallway and out to the school's garden, making sure to stay away from the Third Music Room's windows. Whatever he had to say to me, he wanted to say it in private. He led us out to the opening where we would play all of our 'commoner games' and Kyouya-senpai headed off towards one of the surrounding trees. He leant down and fiddled with the can we had left out, clearly avoiding or deciding against having any sort of conversation with me.

"Look, Kyouya-senpai, I told you I wasn't prying, I just get a little concerned sometimes when you guys start acting differently, and I-" he cut me off with a 'hmph' and rose to his feet. He held the dented can in his hand and used his other to fix his glasses. Then he flashed me a sincere smile and I couldn't help but take a few steps back. I still wasn't used to this side of him and it didn't help that we were all alone. The new Kyouya-senpai was much easier to handle when the other club members were around. Come to think of it, I don't think I've had any alone time with him since we were all brought back together.

"I have to admit, I'm rather surprised at your concern. I didn't figure you'd actually be one to notice my subtleties."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"There's no need to get defensive. It was not meant to be insulting. But it would appear that you've noticed my... out-of-sorts behavior. It isn't like me to space out like I have been as of lately. That's usually the job of everyone else, excluding Mori-senpai, of course. If what you were asking me has anything to do with this matter, then I can assure you that it's nothing to be concerned about. I've just been doing some thinking lately and, as you know, I have quite the decision to make. Now that I have chosen not to surpass my brothers, I now face the challenge of going through college and starting my own career path. That can weigh a lot on a person's mind."

I feel like I've never heard senpai talk that much before, and part of me thought he was only speaking so much because he was lying. Guess you can always tell when someone is lying to you. Sure, he looked me in the eyes the whole time, but that was just it. His eyes never left mine for a second. The whole thing was too forced.

"You don't have to lie to me, Kyouya-senpai. If there's something else on your mind, I'll let you tell me when and if you feel like it."

There was no point in forcing him to talk about something he clearly didn't want to. So I took a few steps back and said, "We should probably head back to the club room now. Tamaki-senpai and the others have probably noticed that we've been gone by now." But before I could take another step, I felt a hand around my wrist. I turned to see Kyouya-senpai latched on to me, that same locked-eyes, mouth-open look he gave me before on his face. Was I really throwing him that much off guard?

"You know, you've always amazed me with your ability to read people like open books. I suppose you really do have the makings of a fine lawyer in you."

"I'm sorry, but senpai, where are you going with this?"

"You've been able to figure everything out since the beginning. You already knew what all of us were like from the start. You touched us all and brought about a change in all of us that we never would have expected. You can tell when we're upset, scheming, lonely, and lying. What you've failed to notice, however, are the real feelings."

Now it was my turn to gawk at him. What real feelings? What was he talking about? He let go of my wrist and took a few steps forward, effectively standing in my way. I could audibly hear Tamaki-senpai's cries of despair and the twins equal shock and horror at our disappearance. Honey-senpai cried as well, while I heard nothing from Mori-senpai. We were caught and now we'd have to explain ourselves when we got back. However, Kyouya-senpai didn't seem to care. He just ignored it and started talking again.

"For someone as bright as yourself, I'm surprised you haven't already figured it out. You're the missing link. You're what we've all been missing from our lives since the beginning. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are, once again, exempt from this, but aside from them, you're a key person in the Host Club's lives. And now that everyone's realized their own true feelings, it's only a matter of time before they confess or go overboard trying to drop hints at you."

"Kyouya-senpai, would you please be more straightforward with me? I don't really like having to read between the lines when I don't have to."

He took a step back, surprised by my own forwardness. I just didn't really see where he was going with all of this. If there was one thing I liked about him, it was his honestly. Although brutal, harsh, and heartless sometimes, his honesty was pure.

"Very well then. I suppose I should hurry things along before those idiots arrive. Haruhi, the reality is... we love you. Each and every one of us."

It was my turn to be confused and step back. What the Hell was he talking about? Oh, wait... why should I panic? We're a Host Club 'family.' That's got to be what he's referring to.

"Well I already knew that, senpai. And I love everyone, too. I still don't see what this has to do with anything, though."

I saw an annoyed twinge to his face and wondered what I said to upset him. Was I still missing something?

"No, Haruhi, that's not what I meant. This has nothing to do with Tamaki's 'family.' He doesn't really love you like a father, and I most certainly do not see you as my own daughter. You really are too dense to see it, aren't you? We don't just love you, Haruhi, we're _in love _with you. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and myself - we're in love with you."

Hey, mom... I didn't see this coming. What should I do?

We could hear everyone coming up fast and Kyouya-senpai smirked at the confused look on my face. He readjusted his glasses again and smiled at me. He must've realized the position he put me in.

"Oh, and for the record: Tamaki told you that whatever you did and wherever you went, you should bring love with you. Even though I was trying to ignore him, I knew he was directing that statement at you. I saw that you weren't paying attention, so I thought I'd fill you in."

With that being said, the others came dashing around the corner. The twins jumped me and smushed me between them in a tight hug. Honey-senpai was crying and tugging on my sleeve, while Tamaki-senpai began screaming at Kyouya-senpai for running away with his 'little girl.' I saw him smirk and ignore Tamaki-senpai, but I still saw that same look in his eyes. Whatever he was going on about was somehow causing him to have that look. I was going to need some time to sort out everything he told me, but I knew one thing for sure.

"Kyouya-senpai-" He turned and looked at me, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses. "That statement applies to you as well."

I saw his mouth hang open again before creeping up into a smile. The rest of the Host's were confused, but I was pretty satisfied with myself. Kyouya-senpai was definitely a good person and I suppose if anyone in the club needed to have love, he would need it the most.

* * *

"A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my second attempt at KyouHaru. Everyone loved my first story so much, and after watching the series for the third time, I just had to write for this pairing. This is set after the anime and we all saw Kyouya's lighter and more caring side. So his character is supposed to be based on how he was in the last episode. I did my best, O.K., what else do you want from me?"


End file.
